broforcefandomcom-20200225-history
Satan
Satan is both a passive enemy and the final boss in Broforce. He does not attack Bros in his first (passive) form; he only laughs at them. If he is thrown he will try to run away. He must be defeated to complete any area when he is present. In the full release, he was given 5 forms, the last four of which are all encountered in the Hell Campaign as individual bosses. Satan in a Suit In the first versions, he appears as the devil in a suit. In the pre-Hell encounters, he only laughs at the player. However, in his realm, he summons fireballs and Engorged mooks and constantly respawns (in the boss battle, Hell encounters exclusive) He must be killed in order to start a portal to the next area during the Hell Campaign. When he is killed he vaporizes in black steam even if his body gets destroyed. Super Satan In this form, Satan appears as a very muscular version of his previous form, his clothing torn and his features more demonic. His attack pattern is: slamming the ground (in a manner similar to Bronan the Brobarian's special)multiple times at first up to three, then he uses his arms to shot some small fireballs followed by surrounding himself in a damage-dealing force-field, all the while causing fireballs to rain from the sky which won't do anything to the force-field. Satan's force-field can be damaged, and if damaged enough it will dissipate and stun Satan for a short duration, a very valuable period of time to pour damage in him considering how difficult Satan is to take down otherwise. Super Satan Final Form When Satan is defeated in his second form, his head and arms erupt into flames and his health meter regenerates to full (Thus reviving him), instantly healing to full with an increase in max health. He slams into the ground and shoots multiple chains of fireballs, but now he has the capability to despawn and summon into four fire dragons for a short period of time and to launch a deadly stream of fireballs aimed at the player. Simply avoid his attack pattern, as it was easy to avoid his attacks rather than assaulting him heads-on, staying still to survive his fire dragons. Shortly following his fire dragon rampage, he will reappear where he was, and has a very noticeable but short delay before he can resume his attacks, attack him while he can't do anything. Once he is ready to strike again he will hover, keep note of this so you don't get caught off-guard. Deathfield "A forcefield, but deathlier" After his defeat in the third form, Satan's skull rises into the air and encases itself in a deadly red ball of energy (white and transparent during in-game intro). A short cutscene will show Rambro and his comrades astonished and terrified by the ball. Rather than fighting him in this form, you must outrun Satan's growing Deathfield in a massive barrage of falling platforms, fireballs, and engorged mooks, as well as fire dragons in hard mode. The barrage can pour everywhere and is as deadly as the bombing of the Megacockter. The field can also destroy terrain with ease, a tiny mistake will foil your plans. Cherry Broling, Snake Broskin, and the brocketeer can handle that with some ease. It's impossible to outrun Satan without sprinting/other speed boost/Snake's glider. At the end of that level, Satan will launch a Laser attack on the helicopter. Keep going to the right to begin the final fight with him. Satan True Form (5) * In his fifth and final form (the ultimate boss of Broforce), Satan appears as a tower of flesh (Like the Heart of The Hive, but with no countermeasures to prevent a bro from climbing it), topped with a massive, 6 horned head with 3 eyes (2 normal eyes and 1 laser eye in the middle of his forehead) and 6 massive skeletal arms sprouting out of his back. * Satan will summon waves of engorged mooks, make fireballs rain out of the sky (Will not damage Satan but can be obstructed by him), smash the ground with his arms when a Bro is under, and fire a yellow deadly laser beam from its third eye, vomits corrosive liquid if you wanna hide right below (When he has no neck). * The laser generally fires in a straight line with a brief warning time to signal his attack. Utilizes a rough 270 spin if you are on his head to prevent easy blindspot victories that you can to to earlier bosses (Use that tactic on Terrorbot or something else). It will not damage it's tower of flesh. * The third eye can be destroyed, and it's highly recommended to do so, which will greatly benefit the players during the battle. * After enough of his body is destroyed, Satan's head will begin to hover above his 'neck', just out of jumping range of most bros. to continue dealing damage to Satan, you will have to ride his hands as they move their way back into the air after pounding the ground, then jump from the hand to his head. * After further damage, he will fall to the ground, in his death throes, summoning engorged mooks from the top of his head. They will be thrown to the player's direction and Satan will target through obstacles. These enemies can inflict damage to Satan. * An alternative tactic is to not destroy his tower at first but rather climbing onto it. Then try to destroy his laser eye. Once the eye is trashed, cling on his side face panel and repeatedly press or simply hold the fire command to continue damage him. * When damaged enough his tower will be trashed and his head suspends, keep on damaging the head, eventually it will fall too, deforming critically. * Once he starts summoning engorged mooks, it's just a matter of hiding under the boss and waiting for it to be destroyed. * When Satan is defeated, the game enters slow motion a with a focus on him (Player still controllable, and will affect pause menu), showing a massive explosion, and what's all left is his green skeleton with some blood stains. * A cutscene will begin soon after, showing Rambro walking away from a defeated Satan, when the latter proceeds to insult the USA, Rambro becomes enraged and jumps on Satan's head, casts a live grenade into the wrecked laser eye, before running away with his comrades, destroying Satan and causing another enormous explosion behind as the four made their escape (A pig is blasted into the air as well as depicted by a shadow, implying the ones appeared near Satan at the start of the battle canonically survived). * In the very last part of the game, you are able to pay your last respects at his grave (If Broforce is worshipped as a national hero): By urinating (Press and hold Fire Button) on his headstone. But once Rambro leaves, a skeletal forearm with a red hand reaches out from the grave. It seems that he's back from the dead and wants his vendetta... Gallery Satanintro.jpg|You see this the first time when you encounter the blood portals in hell, but Satan's nearly everywhere Super Satan 1.png|Super Satan intro Super Satan cropped.png|Cropped and inverted version of Super Satan Super Satan Final Form 1.png|Cropped version of Super Satan Final Form Deathfield.png|Deathfield, note the aura and the terrain color difference Satan True Form.png|The towering Satan, he really scared Rambro this time 屏幕快照 2018-01-02 下午1.36.19.png|Rambro in front of Satan's headstone 屏幕快照 2018-01-02 下午2.23.13.png|Satan's unexpected return Satan in alien hive.png|Broheart: I wonder how did the aliens have anything to do with this devil in a suit. Satan, Ready, Aim.......png|Satan aiming straight down...... FIRE!.png|......Which missed Brocketeer! Trivia * His headstone states that he was born in 5000 B.C. and died in 1993 A.D. This suggests that the events of Broforce main Campaign took place during 1993. ** He's the only character that has a stated age, albeit ridiculously old, aged almost 7000 old when he's defeated, due to he's a demon, he might be a part of the dead after all. * The military chopper that picks up the Bro at the end of Satan's Deathfield phrase was shot down by a yellow laser beam. It's same as Satan's laser launched from his laser eye during the ultimate fight against him, implying that he shot the laser to prevent the Bro from escaping a fight. This is ironic as he's defeated during the fight. ** The wreck of the chopper can be seen right after the loading screen, the only time it appears other than player created levels. ** This makes Satan the only enemy that will intend to shoot down the chopper. *** However, the beam can be used in custom campaigns. * He is the only boss who has four stages in total, also the only one during a Campaign level, the second is the Humongocrawler, who has two stages in the same level (Face and Heart) . * He's responsible for all the terrorism events (Implied in his description of the in-game intro: LORD OF TERROR) and obviously, the opening of Hell. * There is a visual glitch that after defeating Satan in his third form, his entire body rises instead of only his head. It's very rare though. * There's an achievement called "Rest In Pieces", which requires the player literally punch Satan until he explodes. It can be achieved by punching Satan's first form with The Brode's Special, which will blow him up moments after the punch. * In the launch trailer he was killed by Rambro with a scoped rifle, which caused his skull to detonate. ** Interestingly, the bullet has the phrase "You can't escape freedom" on it, implying that Satan is doomed to be defeated. He also never reveals his True Form. ** Rambro does not use a rifle in-game. * The defeat of Satan does not immediately unlock the achievements related to the campaign completion. You still needs to meet the president at the White House to earn them. * The achievement "You know how I said I'll kill you last?" can be obtained by throwing Satan off a cliff as Brommando. * If Satan's True Form is placed in the Level Editor, once he is defeated in a test play-through, the cutscene showing Rambro destroying Satan will still play, and will return the player back to the main menu after. ** The Editor also reveals that his Second and Third Form are the same entity, while the First, Fourth, and the Fifth are individual entities respectively. * Like most other bosses, the player can just wait until he destroys all the ground below him, which will end up him falling into oblivion, instantly destroying him and skipping a tedious fight. This only applies to his second and third form. * It seemed that his plan is a little similar to the Alien infestation: Destroy all life on earth and take it over. ** This is further proven when the Hell campaign is available, as the severity meter will display: "Doomsday Meter". ** This may explain why he appears in the alien infested territory. * During his true form, he can fire the laser at any angle he wishes. * Terroists worship Satan as a god. Even new born babies play with Satan dolls. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Demons: Enemies Category:Enemies with Friendly Fire